Revenge of the Marauders
by dragonheart971
Summary: When Andromeda and Narcissa come to Harry's house at Privet Drive, he knows something is off. He didn't realize that it would mean his family getting quite a bit bigger.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing.

Xxxxxxxxx

Andromeda sixteen years old Harry Potter was sitting in his cupboard at #4 Privet Drive when he heard his uncle, Vernon Dursley, going ballistic.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE FREAKS! WE'VE BEEN KIND ENOUGH TO THE ONE DIMBLYDOOR THREW ON US!I'LL HAVE NO MORE OF YOUR KIND IN MY HOUSE!"

Curious, Harry crept down the stairs to see a witch that looked oddly like Bellatrix and one that he decided was most definitely Narcissa Malfoy. Before his uncle could do anything drastic, he stepped in front of him.

"Uncle Vernon wait! Both of these woman are of an actual nobility! In my world and in the muggle world! Don't hurt them!"

Just as Vernon looked down, Narcissa spoke up.

"Actually Lord Potter, we came to discuss something rather important with you. Seeing that now you are also Lord Black."

Harry whirled around to look her in the eye.

"How did this happen and what did you want to discuss?"

Narcissa gulped quietly.

"Sir, we recently discovered a marriage contract from the last Lords Potter and Black. It was very poorly written, so it had an unforeseen effects. You must marry myself and my two sisters or we all lose our lives and magic. You must be married before you return to Hogwarts this year."

Harry yelped.

"But that's in two months! And I'm not even emancipated yet!"

Narcissa nodded.

"Immediate emancipation is granted to you immediately following the ceremony."

Harry nodded solemnly.

"Okay. Wait, sisters? I thought you were only related to Bellatrix?"

Narcissa shook her head.

"No, I'm the youngest of three. Bellatrix is only a year older than me. Andromeda is two years older than me. I believe you've met Andromeda's daughter Nymphadora?"

Harry nearly fainted from that.

"Yeah, just don't call her that in front of her, she hates that name. Call her Tonks."

The second woman, Andromeda spoke up.

"Technically you're allowed to call her by her name. She is going to be your step-daughter."

Harry laughed a little.

"Alright, I'm guessing you came to take me to Gringotts?"

The simultaneous nod gave him all the answers he needed, and he turned to his uncle and waved.

"See yah later uncle Vernon."

Andromeda with that, Harry James Potter port keyed away from privet drive, completely unbeknownst to his protector for the night, Mundungus Fletcher.

AN

New fic. Need reviews. You know the speech.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing.

Xxxxxxxxx

The port key into Gringotts was nearly insufferable due to the powerful wards around the place. He was surprised to find, after a brief look around, Narcissa had landed on her back. Gently, Harry moved to help her to her feet.

"Are you alright?"

Narcissa whined quietly, leaning heavily on Harry's arm.

"I hate portkeys. I can apparate, I can side along, and I can fly, but I will never be able to portkey without feeling sick for a while after."

Harry smiled at her.

"I know how you feel. So… I'm guessing we're here to meet up with Bellatrix?"

Narcissa nodded quietly.

"Yes. I should warn you now though, Rudolphus was never kind to her. She can be very sweet, but he made her hide it. She's scared of you as it is. Just be nice to her. Please?"

Harry took one look into the witch's eyes and smiled at her , seeing only sincerity in her eyes.

"I will okay. I promise."

As the pair walked through the tunnels, Harry was surprised when they entered a sophisticated looking meeting room. Bellatrix was sitting by herself in a love seat, while her sisters took the only other seats. Realizing what they wanted him to do, Harry sat next to Bellatrix, who shied away from him fearfully.

"Bella? Please look at me? You don't have to be afraid of me. I promise you."

When Bellatrix only shied further away from him, he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Please Bellatrix. Look at me. Look me in the eye. Just once?"

Bellatrix whimpered for a moment, and looked Harry in the eye. The moment she did that though, she found herself wrapped in a very warm embrace. Unable to hide any longer, she began to cry quietly into Harry's chest.

"Shhh Bella. I've got you. I'll protect you now. Nobody will ever hurt you again."

Bellatrix looked up at Harry and she immediately found herself in a comforting hug. As she cried, she allowed Harry to stroke her back.

"Promise?"

She whimpered into his arms.

"I've already told you. I promise I won't hurt you Bella."

Bellatrix nodded, leaning heavily into Harry's chest, and eventually falling asleep. Deciding not to wake her, Harry picked her up, and moved her so she was sitting in his lap and still leaning on his chest.

"Now what do we do? The Order is going to come pick me up in a month. I know you're all pretty nice, and I know the Ministry is after Bella."

Andromeda shrugged.

"I don't quite know. We all have animagus forms, but it could still be risky."

Harry thought about it for a moment.

"That's better then nothing. If Mad-Eye Moody is on guard, he'd see through any glamour and invisibility cloaks. As animagi, he'd see you, but not know who he was looking at."

Andromeda nodded, "Yes, but we also have families that don't know where we are."

Harry thought about it for a moment.

"I've got a prank planned that will let Tonks know, I'll have to think of one for Draco."

Andromeda smiled at him for a moment, as the small group apparated into the sitting room of Grimmauld place. Catching Andromeda off guard, Harry gently began to kiss her, which quickly escalated into a full out snog session. Just as Nymphadora Tonks walked into the room.

A/N

Surprise! No flames people, just reviews. JUST REVIEWS. If you think you know what Tonks does when she sees her mother snogging the Boy-Who-Lived, PM me and let me know.


End file.
